Take a new flight
by Agnostic Devil
Summary: This takes place after the "B" ending in the game, more or less...I got bored and thought of this. My first attempt...and not yet complete


"Lenneth, wake from the Divine Sleep and obey my whims." The feminine voice boomed into the Lady Valkyrie's head, as her eyes fluttered to wake from her state. "Wake Lenneth, the Lord Odin wishes to call upon your strength once more." The voice invoked the conscience into the sleeping girl's mind again. Up sat the Lady Lenneth Valkyrie from her soft mattress, for her services to be rendered. Though her hand held close the silken sheet over her nude frame, trying not to expose herself to all of Valhalla. A gentle hand pushed back those long strands of platinum behind her ears, only to look at the owner of the voice. A gentle smile crossed those perfect lips, as her soft cerulean eyes offered a bit of tranquility to her caller.  
  
"Dearest Freya! It has been centuries since Odin hath called upon my services! Tell me dearest friend, what doth he wish from me now, though it must be important to wake me from the Divine Sleep." He soft and calm voice asked with a slight hint of curiosity added to it. Lenneth looked about her surroundings to absorb her current environment within Asgard. The appearance was that of an elegant room that held golden buttresses and a ceiling which seemed to reach unto the heavens above. Lenneth tilted her cranium back to gaze towards the ceiling, trying to remember her last awakening. The Ragnarok…it was something she displeased to see quite often. Her mind soon settled and she looked back to her dearest friend.  
  
"Dress yourself Lenneth, we need you to be presentable for the Lord Odin today." Freya laughed slightly as she pivoted off of one foot, moving towards the double doors of room. The majestic golden doors stood about fifteen feet high each, yet held an intricate design that any carver would have dreamed of completing, for it depicted Odin's rise to becoming the Lord of the Gods. Lenneth sighed as she uncovered herself from her garbs of bed linen, exposing her body to only the room itself. A quick grab from the armor stand, she dressed her magnificent body. That sky blue armor lined with a golden lace, worn once more to signify battle. While her white dress beneath illustrated class and finesse, yet staying at a plausible level of nobility. Her sword rested to her left side, that simple weapon of destruction to deliver the sweet justice of good upon the damned. She moved towards a vanity mirror to look upon herself, scanning herself quickly. Those delicate digits took the enormous amount of platinum strands atop her head into a firm grip. With a few twists and tucks turned the loose hair into a lengthy braid, at the back of her head. That winged helm sat atop that stand, while she became battle ready. Those soft hands took hold of the helm and sat it upon her crown, keeping a snug fit to her skull. The Valkyrie had returned for her claims amongst Midgard, wondering what the defiled soul was to be exactly. From the room she moved, the doors swinging open quickly to greet her to the great hall, leading to Odin's throne room.  
  
A sigh parted from those cherry lips as the boots clacked against the marbled floor. The world held a bright illumination to Valhalla, but Lenneth ignored. After a minute or so, the doors of throne room greeted her, pausing to think about her awakening. Why has the Lord Odin summoned me again? Ragnarok is not approaching again, yet he wishes my attendance. Something must have awakened upon Midgard that is of cataclysmic proportion. Lenneth pondered for the moment before opening the great doors to the throne room of Odin. The heavy creak of the door signaled her arrival, as she slipped in the through the crack. He boots were muted upon red velveteen carpet, extending to the throne, which upon Odin sat. Lenneth moved quickly across the distance that separated them, stopping at the base of the steps, which rose to the Odin's throne. She quickly knelt before her master, eyes downcast upon the carpet to properly address the God. "Lenneth Valkyrie at your command my Lord." She called out, letting her voice echo forth to fill the room.  
  
"Lenneth…I have called you for one reason at this moment. Upon Midgard, a human has acquired a power equal to no other. Lenneth, I wish for you to dispose of this human and bring his soul to my court." Odin demanded his voice harsh and slightly rasped, holding its quality of dignity and obedience.  
  
"My lord, why does a pitiful human bring such grief into your eye? I see no reason to peruse his impudent ways? Plus, why not let Queen Hel of Nifelheim deal with him?" Lenneth asked, her voice holding a tone of question within the words. She did not bite her tongue at her lord's judgment, but dared to defy it. Odin just shook his head and laughed slightly, looking upon Lenneth once more.  
  
"Go unto Midgard and obliterate his cage of flesh, but bring his soul to me Lenneth." Odin demanded as he motioned her away from his court. And so Lenneth obeyed and rose to her feet, turning and leaving from whence she came. The massive doors swinging open, with that great creak to only slam behind her. Her back kept to the doors, as her gaze turned to the shimmering sunlight, basking in its eternal glory. She was quick to depart from Valhalla to Midgard, though it was a quick journey, it seemed to take a great deal of time for her in spirit.  
  
***  
  
Lenneth hovered above the world of Midgard, concentrating to hear the cries of the soul at its climax. Though she heard none to take, she felt the soul of an evil being in the making. It seemed to call out for help, yet its very intent was blackened by the touch of Hel.  
  
I have done it! The man's voice praised itself with utmost contempt.  
  
I see not why I must endure your nonsense. The man's voice shouted towards an unknown target.  
  
Get the hence! Only the destruction of your body awaits thee! The man's voice shouted with hostility.  
  
Please…listen to yourself…your not the one I loved so long ago… A woman's voice pleaded.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! Suffer with utmost agony! The devilish man's voice beckoned with hate.  
  
Forgive me…That male voice cried out once more…only filled with pain.  
  
Lenneth broke her concentration, pinpointing the exact location of the cries. The Fleanceburg Academy, the breeding grounds for sorcerers and necromancers alike for power, though since Lezard Valeth, another had grown too powerful for their own good. Lenneth, soaring high above Midgard, made haste towards the Fleanceburg Academy to put an end to the very evil that was infesting the land. Moments passed, while she soared the sky, approaching the Fleanceburg providence. She knew the evil ahead had to be faced alone for now. She just pondered upon the thought that Odin wished to keep the foul mortal alive, but for what purpose? Questions ran through her mind as she stopped above the town, watching the movement of the people below carefully.  
  
*** Moments prior to Lenneth's arrival***  
  
In the dark tower, to the south of Fleanceburg, laid in wait the sorcerer Ansin Kurist, an excelled student at the Academy. The tower spiraled high into the sky, while rain poured down heavily from the heavens above. Though the tower was completed, it appeared to have various holes within the structure. The missing pieces of gray stone held an abyss of darkness within, letting those know the insanity. Demonic howls and cries extended forth form the edifice. Ansin was deep within the confines of the tower, hiding his very existence from the world. His monsters roamed the vast stone halls of the structure, keeping their master safe within his home. The dank dark corridors led down into an odd chamber, which held various large glass tubes, filled with a strange green liquid. Various tubes led from one container into the ceiling, to unknown destination of sort. The containers gurgling were all to hear within the lonesome room, but that silence was soon to be broken. A quick swing of a wooden door slamming against the stone wall disrupted the soft sound of the liquid. There in the threshold stood a man like no other, a deviant soul tempted by power and destruction.  
  
The appearance seemed to fit an ordinary commoner within Midgard, except he was dressed within a sorcerer's apparel. His age appearance was that of a nineteen-year-old, but mentally was maturer than a fifty-year- old. An average sized frame was his to own, fairing more towards the muscular side. The hair atop his cranium was colored with the ebony tint of the midnight hour. Eyes could match the evil intent of humanity, though regularly held the color of amber, close to the sap of a tree. Though his skin was moderately pale, he dared to venture forth into the light at times unneeded. His body was dressed in a dark sorcerer's apparel, signifying his very intent. The high rising collar, that just touched his lower jaw, dyed with the blood of a thousand victims, wrapped firmly about his neck. A black tunic was the fabric that adorned his upper body. While blackened wool pants wrapped loosely about his legs, while fitting tightly to his waist. Leather boots, from the hide of a calf, also colored black, adorned his feet, tucking the pants into the rise. Pulled over his tunic was a vest, that was colored with the ebony material, but the lapel and edges of the vest were lined with crimson. Leather fabric, not colored ebony, but more of a regular dark mahogany gloved each hand. To end his apparel was a blackened mantle, tied with a leather strap at his neck, which lay loose upon his form. The mantle hung just above the ground, at his heels, yet wrapped forward to about his sternum. He proceeded into his chamber of death, with silent strides, moving towards one of the tubes, which held an enormous abomination.  
  
Within the glassy tomb, laid a creature born of both destruction and hatred within the world. The beast was ranging between seven and eight feet in height, and ready to be awakened at any moment. The gurgling liquid kept the beast contained within a stasis, not allowing it to awaken uncontrolled. Beside the container was an illuminant plate, colors of blue and yellow fading then brightening once again. His eyes gleamed with praise as he looked upon his subject with unblinking eyes. While a twisted smile graced that twisted man's lips. His right hand moved over the glowing plate, fingers spread apart. The plate's colors changed to a pure white color, signifying the activation of the container. The strange liquid dispensed through the bottom of the container, to an unknown destination. The body of the beast slumped against the floor of the container, still not active yet. But soon the beasts eyes fluttered open, revealing it's cold tomb to it, as it unleashed a demonic roar from its mouth.  
  
"I have done it!" Ansin screamed aloud, his voice filled with joy and passion for greatness.  
  
Ansin looked over his creation carefully through the distorted glass. Charcoal skin was pulled tightly across its large frame, torn about at various areas to expose muscles and ligaments. Hands that should be human, were instead claws of a large beast to crush the skulls of his opponents. No hair atop its human like cranium, but the skin was layered quite well, almost proving close to a carapace. The black pools held only a red dot for it to see though, and hate the outer world with. Its very jaw was made to be different, to make it more fearful. Jagged knives rested within its mouth, preventing the shutting of the lips. Each tooth fit into the gaps between two teeth, showing a polished smile of jagged canines. It hissed, revealing a large tongue, as if it was going to devour the flesh of all that stood before it. It was a hideous beast created from the depths of mad man's mind. Ansin tapped against the glass of the container, laughing evilly amongst other things.  
  
"Those fools at the academy will know my wrath. Expelling me for proving that flesh can be merged with other beasts though the use of magic. Heh heh heh…they will know what Nifelheim is when you deliver them there." Ansin muttered to himself, angry at the world.  
  
Ansin held out his hand, while a dark blue aura built up about his feet. The aura spiraled about the floor, igniting the boards in ethereal flames. The circle broke into two separate circles, one moving in, and the other moving outward. Ansin's body vanished into the air, while the flames followed suit. It was a teleportation spell, believed to be one of the lost magic of the land. His beast remained contained within that tube while Ansin was away to tend to business.  
  
***  
  
"Now students, concentrate upon your ethereal studies, knowing that these very spells are lost knowledge to those of our time." A female instructor reminded her students.  
  
It was the Fleanceburg Academy for sorcerer's, that held strict rules for their pupils and teachers. A clapping echoed forth from the threshold of the door to the classroom. The class hushed and turned to look towards the one clapping, as well as the female teacher. Out stepped Ansin from the threshold, stopping at the foot of the steps to descend. The classrooms were set up as a stadium, for all to look down upon the instructor. Marbled tile floor laid about the room, all a light gray color. Red carpets lined the aisles between the desks, which descended towards the teaching pit. The doorway always laid atop the room, so some could notice the entering and leaving of one. Ansin laughed at the sight of the instructor saying such foolish things in the world, knowing he wielded most of the lost arts.  
  
"A-Ansin! W-What in of all of Midgard do you think y-you are doing here?" The instructor demanded, with a stammering tone.  
  
"Ah, dearest Lysira. You still ramble on about the lost arts, knowing that I control few of them." He retorted, with a tone of sarcasm hinted in his voice.  
  
Lysira was one of the younger instructors within the Academy. She seemed to be only eighteen years of age, yet held wisdom far beyond her experiences. She dressed, as a noblewoman should have, in elegant dress of white, drug upon the floor. A silver lace about her neck, fit tightly, yet displayed nothing of pride. Those white gloves laced her hands and arms, below the elbow. Her low cut top exposed the tops of her well-rounded breasts. Her skin was ivory colored and her eyes the palest of blue. There was not much to her very being; her face expressed her plainness and simplicity. The hair atop her cranium was long and elegant, colored a deep auburn, falling to her mid back.  
  
"I see not why I must endure your nonsense." He added to his comment.  
  
Those pale hues looked towards Ansin, trembling with fright as she gazed at him. She took hold of her staff and was prepared to defend herself against him. Her staff was a simple wooden one, at the headpiece a white crystal laid dormant, waiting to be used. Within Ansin's gloved hand was a small foot long piece of metal. Ansin took it into both hands, and twisted each in the opposite direction. The quick sounds of metal scraping against metal echoed loud enough to send chills down a chimera's spine. It was a golden spear like staff that rested within his hands, tapping against the ground.  
  
"Get thee hence! Only destruction of your body awaits thee!" Screamed Ansin towards the students, awaiting their leave. Quickly the students rose and fled the confines of the future battlefield, screaming with terror. Now Ansin and Lysira were alone to do battle against each other, or so it would seem.  
  
"Do you know what it takes to be great Lysira? It takes genius to follow though with this, and I am that man!" He praised himself with utmost contempt.  
  
"Please…listen to yourself…your not the one I loved so long ago" She begged him, hoping to reach through to him.  
  
"Enough of your rambling! I will prove to you what I am capable of!" He shouted, eyes filled with hate.  
  
There was an eruption from the southern part of the Academy, disrupting the two from battle. A demonic roar was unleashed from the distant part of the building. Ansin looked through the threshold, in fear of what has come. Lysira's eyes widened to the sound of the roar, soon to be followed with fear. Screams of fright echoed through the Academy as the roaring continued. Ansin backpedaled down the carpeted steps into the pit, moving then to Lysira's flank. A trembling force shook the ground as it approached the doorway. Bloody talons took hold of the doorway, pushing itself in ward to the room. The monstrous beast hunched over to pass through the threshold, then rising back to its full height. The knives of the beast were soaked in crimson from previous victims. That tongue emerged and licked away the dripping liquid from its teeth. Those soulless eyes looked down upon the two hungry for two more cages of flesh.  
  
"How in the world did it get out?" He exclaimed, watching it carefully.  
  
"You made this thing?!" Lysira questioned, fearing her own demise was at hand.  
  
He handed his golden staff to Lysira, soon to hold out his hand, palm aimed, at the approaching beast. Ethereal flames bathed his hand as his closed his eyes. A small chant began to form at his lips, concentrating upon the words alone. His eyes snapped open as three orbs of a gossamer type substance formed in the air above the two. His drew his hand back towards his shoulder, then thrust it outwards towards the beast, the flames burning still. The three orbs began to swirl with two colors, orange and red. A burst from the orbs followed as three fire type implements took form above their bodies. Within seconds of manifesting their forms, they launched forward towards the tower beast, hoping to impale it. The lances pierced and exploded in the body of the beast, sending charred flesh to the ground. But the beast rose again, roaring with anger and hatred towards its creator. Lysira looked to see that his very attack was useless against the behemoth alone. She rose his staff, as well as hers into the air, beckoning her spell to materialize. Her head tilted back to look up towards the staves, as she crossed them, beginning her small chant for the powers to be. Yet the beast was moving closer to them, growling and drooling all the way down those stairs. She slammed the staves into the ground, while several orbs of light gathered above their heads again. Though the lights twinkled a soft glow, which was soon to be an attack upon the beast. The little orbs soon spiraled towards the beast's body, leaving an essence trail behind it. The orbs pierced the beast's body, ripping through its flesh quickly, and pushing it back up the stairs. It seemed that holy magic was the very weakness to exploit upon this beast, maybe its single downfall. Fire seemed to have no visible effect upon it, showing pure resistance against it. But the magic held little power over the trembling beast, rising again from its place, howling its rage, wishing for the taste of blood. It held out its claw, aiming the palm towards the ground. The horizontal position of its hand was unshakable as it began a devilish laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Suffer with Utmost agony!" said the beast, calling forth upon a power within.  
  
Ansin took hold of Lysira, moving her behind him, as if to protect her from the attack to be. The beast's talons extended towards them slowly, cracking and ripping its flesh with every second to pass. A moment passed and those horrendous blades rushed forth, slicing through air with every inch, towards the two sorcerers, with the intent to commit a grievous sin. Ansin could not react fast enough to counter the beast's talons. The five talons ripped though his flesh in his gut, sending a scream of pain out from Ansin, nearly killing him. The talons pushed through him and out from his back, stained now with a black crimson. The beast laughed with that demonic tone once more, watching Ansin twitch with pain upon his talons. The beast pulled back upon his claws, pulling out from Ansin, blood spurting outwards from his torn abdomen. The talons contracted to their normal seven-inch length, now wanting another's stain upon it.  
  
Ansin hit thumped against the ground twice, rolling upon his side and holding his wound with his hands. Blood pooled slowly about his body as Lysira knelt by him, weeping her tears for him. That's when she looked up towards the beast once more, eyes stained with sorrow and anger. Soon a bright flash appeared in the room between the beast and the two lovers. Soon materializing before the beast was the noble Valkyrie of Asgard, taking form quickly.  
  
Lenneth drew her sword quickly, taking that divine weapon's hilt into both hands, keeping the tip of the blade inclined towards the air, aimed at the beast. Her framed shifted to an attack position, while those shoulder plates hovered distant from her. Lysira looked in awe upon the Lady Valkyrie, soon holding Ansin's head up to look at their savior.  
  
"Pitiful beast! You manipulate a student to a dark desire, hoping for your freedom. I will soon deliver Queen Hel a new minion to subjugate!" Lenneth spoke, holding a boastful tone to her voice.  
  
"Ah…the Lady Valkyrie…you shall do well in providing nourishment for my growth. Come at me. Let us see if you can fill my hunger!" It hissed, with the intent to provoke Lenneth into battle.  
  
Lysira set Ansin's cranium upon the marble floor gently. She then rose, taking her staff into hand, standing behind the Lady Valkyrie. "I will fight him as well…the light will reap justice into his very soul…" she cried out as she thought about Ansin.  
  
The beast hissed, rushing down the stairs, claws trailing behind it, ready to smash the body of the Valkyrie quickly. That venomous tongue exposed through those knives, a constant hiss following. Lenneth rushed into the attack, leveling her sword at her waist in a horizontal position. The beast's claws swung quickly to slash open the Valkyrie, yet not hesitating for anything. The fist claw missed, but the second pushed Lenneth off balance, throwing her to the side like a rag doll. But Lenneth did not loose her footing upon the battlefield; she simple rose her blade to her side and charged once more to attack. Lysira in the meanwhile was beginning a chant again for the same spell. Soon those orbs of swirling luminescent light formed above her frame, waiting for the command to fly. Lysira thrust her staff towards the monster, screaming her anguish through her movements. The orbs when sailing towards the beast, pushing it off balance easily, yet some tore its flesh with ease. Lenneth took the sorceresses assault to mind, slashing in an upward angle, across the beast's torso. The beast howled with pain as it was thrown back into the stairs, now resting upon them in pain. Valkyrie leapt into the air with great ease and grace, taking a position in air of the room. From her back, feathers materialize quickly upon her blades, as she called upon her powers easily. She sheathed her sword quickly, then looking down upon the writhing beast with no compassion. Her right hand moved gracefully above her, as ethereal flames began to swirl on both sides of her hand. The flames moved inward, until both embraced the other with utmost passion of heat. Lenneth's slender digits wrapped about the ethereal shaft of flames, which soon forged itself into a weapon. A large divine spear took the place of the flames, now angled downward to fly into the beast.  
  
"Get the hence! Oblivion awaits thee!" Lenneth shouted towards the beast as her body began to lean forward. Soon flames of blue ethereal fire swarmed the spear's point and mid section, forming a new sight for the unholy. The flames mocked a dragon type shape, but a red eye was held within its "head." It screeched as Lenneth sent the spear plummeting towards the beast's body. The beast's eyes widened as it saw the holy power coming fast at it. The spear slammed into the beast, exploding into ethereal flames, engulfing the beast's frame quickly. Lenneth sank slowly to the ground, her majestic wings vanishing with her descent to the ground, resting from her attack. The beast roared and howled in pain as its body was torn and disintegrated within the flames, leaving nothing left to salvage from the attack.  
  
Lenneth turned to face Ansin, passing by Lysira slowly, those boot tapping holy hymns upon the ground, as she marched towards him. That single moment lasted forever for Lysira, for she knew what the noble Valkyrie was intending to do with him. Ansin took hold of his staff, and used it to rise up from the ground and his blood pool. Ansin grinned as he leaned upon his staff, dying slowly from the gaping wounds in his abdomen. He knew as well why she was approaching him, and he was refusing to go quietly with her.  
  
"Noble Valkyrie, I will do battle with you before I go quietly to the Divine Sleep." Ansin stated, holding his hand up into the air. 


End file.
